Falling Clockwise
by amedleystory
Summary: A fifteen year old Hermione receives a letter from the Headmaster informing her that for Harry's safety, as well as her own, she would be rescued from her comfortable loving home and promptly taken into dark and dusty Grimmauld Place. With a bitter-eyed, smart-mouthed marauder that won't get of her back a midnight library escapade will surely not do any harm. Time-TurnerFic. AU R
1. A Lion on the Roof

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned the Harry Potter series I would just continue to expand it until my heart stopped beating.. not writing fanfiction. But hey, close enough for me!**

**A/N: Hello, my Gorgeous Woodpeckers and Pussycats, I Welcome You to My Very First Fanfic! Come in and Relax onto A Plush Chair, Try to Enjoy Yourselves and Let Me Know What You Think. **

**R&R (don't worry about the nature of your thoughts, I'm here to learn from mistakes, not to be killed with kindness :D)**

**Love, Medley**

**Falling Clockwise**

** Chapter-one: A Lion on the Roof**

There's a small upper-class neighborhood where every house looks like the dream of the perfect fifties house wife. A two stories cottage with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious kitchen, a garage wide enough to fit two cars and a front porch that gave you a view to your wonderful well-kept garden which was surrounded with a white picket fence. That pattern repeated through the whole block making it seem to passing visitors as if they were looking at the same house again and again. But once you lived there long enough you would start to notice the small things that made them different.

Like the small bowl of cat food by Mrs. Benson's door, the auto proclaimed 'Cat Lady'.

Or the small transparent jar filled with wet cotton and a bean with pods already growing after less than a week, the experiment had been made by Lucas Parker and his overly excited five year old, Thomas Parker.

Two houses down lived Amelia Sounders, the neighborhoods 'Cougar'. A thirty-something year young flirt of a woman that lived for the small things in life. The feel of the afternoon's sun parching her skin, a nice glass of chardonnay and the occasional dalliance with Charles Dawson, the town's mailman and 'a hunk of a man' according with Miss Sounders.

On the next house to the left lived the Granger's, a happy family of three. George and Jean Granger are a couple of dentists with an aversion to imperfection. Nothing in their house was out of place and their garden reflected that. The grass was freshly cut, the bushes perfectly clipped, the house and the fence with the perfect eggshell color. The perfect bay windows. The perfectly washed and waxed BMW. The perfect orange tiled roof. The perfect teenage girl dangling from said roof. Yep that was the boring life of- oh wait a second. What in Circes name is she doing on the roof?

**To short? To bulky? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me everything on a review.**

**And don't forget to tune-in for the next Chapter of Falling Clockwise!**


	2. Death-Eaters?

**Disclaimer: I really don't own the Harry Potter series (as I'm sure you'll find by reading this) but I'm enjoying playing pretend!**

**A/N: Welcome, how are my chirping birds and honeybees today. It's a pleasure having you for the second chapter of my fanfic. If you read the first author note you know what to do, if you didn't, well you just have to sit back and enjoy the show (hard work, but just try)**

**R&R (it's fine if you're a bit of a critic, once again, I'm here to learn from mistakes, not to be killed with kindness :3)**

**All My Love, Medley**

**Falling Clockwise**

** Chapter-two: Death-Eaters?**

_Yep that was the boring life of- oh wait a second. What in Circes name is she doing on the roof?..._

Hermione Granger, a small but powerful fifteen year old witch currently attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry sat next to the gutter, a nauseated look on her face as she looked into the night's sky.

She had always hated heights, what made this situation even odder. The girl's normally wild mane looked even worse this time around, somehow managing to look like a gigantic brown hay ball. She looked fidgety and dark bags were starting to form under her eyes. There was a noise behind her making her jump slightly and turn her head excitedly. An orange cat stopped mid jump and purred loudly.

"Oh, hey Crooks" she sighed "Thought you were someone" the animal nudged her hand seemingly happy with the attention.

The brunet sighed once again and leaned back into the tiles closing her eyes in an attempt to still the churning of her stomach. She reminded herself what had caused this situation in the first place.

A few days ago she had received a private letter from the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore explaining that because of her close connexion with both Harry and himself she didn't find herself exactly in the safest position, and relocation should be carried with both urgency and secrecy.

There was no way to argue. As she read the letter she felt as if she was being scolded for befriending Harry and if she were truthful it was more like an order than a request. The words were as polite as ever, his calligraphy the bundled flourish she remembered, but there was something… of.

The jovial playfulness was now replaced by soberness, it was barely there, gone unnoticed by the untrained eye, but if Hermione Granger had something in her favor, a well trained eye would be it.

"Granger? What the _hell_ are you doing on the roof?!" came a rough voice below her startling her out of her reverie, neck snapping down.

"Mr. Black?" she whispered loudly, clearly surprised.

And there he was, Sirius Black, Azkaban runaway, convicted for killing one of his best friends and supposed betrayer of the Potter family, standing in the Granger's front lawn head tilting sideways at her looking more like a confused puppy than the madman she had last met.

"It's me alright, now… roof, why?" he looked amused if the slightest bit impatient.

"I believe what my fellow comrade is so eloquently trying to ask is: may you please explain the reason why you found that the rooftop would be a good place to conclude this fine evening instead of perhaps choosing, oh I don't know, the porch maybe?" said a calmer voice to the confused man's left.

"Professor Lupin?" she whispered once again making the older males share a look "What are you two doing here?!"

"And they call you the smartest witch of your age. We came to get you! Now, the question isn't why we are here, but why are you up there?"

The brunet looked just as confused as them.

"Well, the letter said that I was being fetched by air, I just assumed it was like in the second year with Harry and Mr. Weasley's flying car." She was blushing now, her pasty skin gaining a pink hue and making her thank the Gods it was nighttime.

Sirius visibly perked at this.

"Flying car? In his second year?! HA! Times don't change much, just like Prongs hey Moony? Unbelievable! Hey did he- Huff "he was interrupted by Remus' elbow colliding with his abdomen.

"Miss Granger would you be likely to come down anytime soon or would you prefer to keep having the conversation in your comfortable lodgment." asked ever so politely her Ex-DADA teacher.

"Oh, right, give me a minute." skittering trough the tiles she had reached the corner to the garages' lower roof when she remembered something. _'What if they are Death-Eaters in disguise?' _she thought.

"Why did she stop?" asked Sirius not the tiniest bit amused anymore.

"How do I know you are not Death- Eaters?" she asked drowning fear with suspicion.

**Okay then, that was it for chapter two. A reviewer had complained that the first chapter was too short to I made this one a bit longer. **

**Thank you "chupeechan" and "ComeToTheDarkSide" for being the first reviewers **

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Something in between? Still to short? Tell me on a review, I can change shapes better than Ditto! HA! (…Whoever gets the reference gets a cookie.)**

**And lastly don't forget to tune-in for the next Chapter of Falling Clockwise.**


End file.
